1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling ceiling consisting of cooling tube mats, in particular plastic cooling tube mats, which are attached or attachable to a bare ceiling, or to an existing ceiling, by means of a carrier system, and also relates to an element and to a cooling tube mat for use in such a cooling ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooling ceilings of the above-named kind are principally used, in known manner, in multiple stores, offices and larger buildings. The aim exists to cool the rooms, above all in summer and for this, two different system are known in principle which offer an alternative to air conditioning. In air conditioning, the room air is continually circulated and cooled to a preselectable temperature. Such air conditioning systems are relatively complicated, require regular servicing and as a rule, cause noise and can lead to an undesired transmission of germs.
In a cooling ceiling of the initially named kind, a liquid is transported with the aid of cooling tubes, i.e. of cooling mats, which serves for a cooling of the warm air which rises to the level of the ceiling and which then falls downwardly again as cold air. After a certain time the cooled temperature is basically radiated downwardly. The advantage in comparison with customary air conditioning systems relates to almost service-free operation and cooling of the space without noise arising.
Known are cooling ceilings consisting of cooling tubes which are delivered in mat form and are used in connection with metal ceilings.
Known is also the use of plastic cooling mats which are subsequently plastered over.
Despite the advantages of cooling ceilings, the above-named system also has disadvantages.
In the system in which the cooling mats and cooling pipes are used in connection with metal ceilings, there is a high cooling loss upwardly. The cooling action which is to be achieved is basically radiated upwardly to too great an extent.
In the second variant, in which the cooling mats are subsequently plastered over, the installation is tied to a greater degree to the constructional circumstances. Through the laying of cooling mats in plaster, the danger also exists of condensation arising which has the consequence that the cover layer separates from the cooling mats, or tears, or that ugly spots arise. Moreover, in both of the above-named systems hindering, of the building progress and other works is unavoidable.